1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content viewing system, a content viewing apparatus, and a viewing approval apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a content viewing system, a content viewing apparatus, and a viewing approval apparatus which are capable of performing parental control concerning viewing of a content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television receivers, software products for personal computers, and so on which have a parental control feature have become widespread in recent years. The parental control feature is used to prevent children from viewing harmful television programs, websites, or the like.
The parental control feature regulates access to contents, such as programs or websites, that have been previously defined as harmful. The parental control feature restricts access to the contents using a password or depending on an access time period, for example.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 05-122694, for example, discloses a CATV terminal device and a CATV system which are capable of permitting or prohibiting viewing of programs in accordance with parental control ratings, which are set individually for the programs.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-175117 discloses a television receiver that is capable of automatic application of parental lock. This television receiver identifies a user by using user identification means, such as means for face recognition using a camera, means for fingerprint recognition, or means for voice recognition. When a request to select a channel has been made, the television receiver determines whether or not the parental lock should be applied, based on information concerning viewing restrictions, which are set for each user and each piece of program data.